In computing devices, a processor (e.g., a central processing unit (CPU)) may process instructions included in software applications. A processor may include instructions for performing mathematical operations on numerical values. One such operation is matrix multiplication, which involves producing a product matrix from two argument matrices consisting of rows and columns of numerical values. Matrix multiplication generally involves multiplying values from a row of the first matrix with values at the same index of the columns of the second matrix, adding the multiplied values together, and inserting the result into a position in the product matrix corresponding to the intersection of the row and column. The process then repeats for each row in the first matrix.